falloutfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Battle of Kilkenny
The Battle of Kilkenny was a major battle during the Frontier War between the New Republic of Ireland and the the Celts, most notable for being the worst defeat the New Irish suffered during the war. Beginning on June 16, 2277, the battle only lasted three days before the Celts had routed the New Irish forces from the town of Kilkenny, capturing over 1,000 troops, with only around 150 to 200 managing to flee. The defeat was a crushing blow to New Irish morale that would only be remedied three years later with the conclusion of the Battle of the Curragh. Prelude Due to the stalemate at the Battle of the Curragh, Celt Priomhalt Flaithrí Éimhín Mac Morris concluded that a second major front needed to be opened against the New Irish. Prior to this, there had only been small skirmishes between the Celts and the New Irish in southern Ireland. Mac Morris took a force of around 5,000 warriors and began a march southwards, sacking the towns of Portlaoise and Carlow. New Irish forces, consisting of the 9th and 12th Infantry Battalions, supported by the 7th Cavalry Squadron and commanded by Colonel Peter O'Brien, rallied around the town of Kilkenny. The battle Opening assault In an attempt to drive the Celts back as quickly as possible, Colonel O'Brien poised his troops for a three-pronged assault against the Celt force, only leaving two companies, or 300 men, to defend Kilkenny. He divided the 17 armoured cars available to him, placing five on each flank and the remaining seven in the center. Launching their assault on the evening of June 16, the armoured cars, flanked by infantrymen marched towards the Celt force under the cover of night, one section moving in head on while the other two assaulted from the east and west respectively. The Celts were taken by surprise at first, and the battle seemed to be going in the favor of the New Irish. However, when Mac Morris had finally gotten a grip on the situation, he showed his strategic capabilities. The New Irish had created three massive bulges in the Celt line, however, they had not managed to push very far north and had been focused on linking up in the middle. By the next morning, they had still not been able to do so as the Celts fought savagely against the Republican troops. Using this to his advantage, Mac Morris ordered his fresh northernmost forces to fall in on the two enemy flanks. Having been more prepared for the Republicans' armoured cars, the Celts had been able to fashion Molotovs to toss at the vehicles. This was effective enough to force the New Irish flanks to retreat, allowing the majority to converge on the center force. By the afternoon, the New Irish were in full retreat, most of their armoured cars destroyed. Defence of Kilkenny The surviving New Irish troops were able to fall back to Kilkenny, where they prepared for close-quarters street-to-street combat, and planned to use their remaining armoured cars to provide them an advantage in this. The Celt assault did not come until early the next morning, on the 18th, where it appeared that the New Irish would be to hold the town, at least until reinforcements arrived. In the afternoon, the Celts had seized the lightly defended Kilcreene Hospital. They then used the nearby forest to their advantage, sneaking up close to the city. In the mid-evening, The Republican troops were welcomed by a volley of Molotovs hurled from the trees. The troops in the western portion of Kilkenny were panicked and fled. Colonel O'Brien, attempting to rally his troops, led a force to meet the western assault, but was quickly killed by a rifle shot. This caused mass hysteria among the ranks and many units began to flee the town. Retreat and Last Stand at Kilkenny Castle Captain Jacob Collins, commanding officer of B Company, 12th Battalion, moved his unit into Kilkenny Castle, in the center of the town. Collins informed other retreating company commanders to flee as far away as possible, and that he and his men would attempt to hold the Celts at the castle in order to buy the others more time. These other units obliged, and began to try and make an orderly retreat away from the town. This, however, would be futile, as the majority of Celt forces simply bypassed the fire coming from the castle, with only a small portion of the Celt army staying to take it. Most of the Celts began a maddened charge after the New Irish. This pursuit was unexpected and caught many off guard, and, dazed, tired, and confused, simply surrendered to the Celts. By the next morning, a little over 1,000 soldiers surrendered to the Celts, with only about 150 to 200 managing to evade them. Meanwhile, B Company were able to repel most of the Celt attacks at Kilkenny Castle, however, time was running short. They had little ammo left, little rest, but Collins refused to surrender, especially after hearing of the catastrophe that was the retreat. Collins, with the support of his men, continued to hold the castle until the evening of the June 19, when one final, fateful Celt assault finally ended the battle. The last of the fighting was a brutal melee as the members of B Company had either run out of ammunition or lost their weapons. In the end, every single member of B Company was killed. Aftermath and Effects The battle was a striking blow to New Irish morale, and forced them to have to pull vital assets from the Curragh to face the Celts in the south as well, effectively splitting their forces. The sacrifice of B Company would not be fully uncovered until years later when the New Irish were able to recapture Kilkenny, but would nonetheless provide future generations with an inspiring story of heroism and sacrifice. It would go down as one of the greatest last stands in history, among the likes of Thermopylae, Jadotville, and Little Big Horn. For the Celts, the battle had the opposite effect. Morale was boosted significantly, and Mac Morris was hailed as a hero. Through this and his other battles, Mac Morris would also go down in history as a brilliant strategist and military leader. The New Irish soldiers captured in the battle were treated well by the Celts, a shock to those who were captured, and were released at the end of the Frontier War. Category:Battles